PMD EOS: Destruction in my eyes (CHAP 3 re-expected soon)
by groovydylan1010
Summary: "Listen here kid. Its all pretty and peaceful in the beginning. But know through my experiences that you will be lied to, deceived, and betrayed. Some of things you thought were closest to you are fake, some are real. Dont be suprised when the only thing you have left is your partner." When he finished, I stared bleakly at him. "Back to work, youve got shoes to fill." He muttered.
1. Chapter 1: Woke up without a purpouse

**Hi Everyone! Well, to start off, FUCK FANFICTION ON MOBILE DEVICES! So as i was about to say, First, Im sadly discontinuing the other stories to write this one. I could start them again though after i finish this story. Second, This is going to be my first PMD based story, so fuck all the haters, I dont have time for your bullshit. ( i barely have time just to write this goddamn story!) I am bound to mess up or say something in the story that is completely incorrect, but i am going to purpousely add a few things to the story that werent in the original PMD series. ( this adds to the interest) So please enjoy this first person story as you see into the eyes of a pokemon named riolu.**

**I dont know entirely who i am. I look like a normal riolu on the outside, but I just know im a human. I look like a know it all. but inside my head is a cold hard rock. I can be cruel and bitter sometimes, but my heart is still pure good. My heart... I feel like thats all that is shown from me. I was a human, and now I have to save the world from destruction... me and my partner- charmander.**

It was the time of dusk at wigglytuff guild, where a charmander had been walking back and forth for a long time now.

"I really thought that today I could be strong... that I could overcome any obsticale..." The poor creature murmured."I thought bringing my relic fragement with me would help me be brave..."

Charmander felt like an incomplete puzzle, not knowing where to place the remaining pieces. Anyone like charmander probaly would have felt the same way, as charmander dreamed of being an explorer for a long time. It all started when he picked up the relic fragement. In everyone else's eyes, it would have sold for like, 50 Poke. But when charmander laid eyes on this so called relic, he had made up his mind. "I want to be an explorer!" -is what he had thought, but only to be cut short by this fear of course.

"But... of course I thought," He exhaled, pulling out the relic fragement. "I thought... wrong again."

Charmander stared at the relic fragement for a few moments. "My personal... treasure..." He whispered to himself.

After a brief moment of silence, Charmander picked up his belongings and headed off to the beach.

Just then, two pokemon stepped out of their hiding spots.

"Dude, did you fucking see what he had?" One said, coughing up poisonous gases.

"Mhm. looked valuble." The other bat-looking pokemon said. "Do we follow him?"

"What else would we do? weh-heh-heh." The gas pokemon replied, starting to tail charmander.

Charmander was about to get a nice surprise.

* * *

(NOW STARTING IN FIRST PERSON - RIOLU'S POV)

"Urrghh... Mmph..." I groaned lightly.

"Where... urf...cant... drifting away..." I whispered, drawing near unconscious.

I couldn't move. I had tried before, but my body just wouldn't listen. Within an hour of being awake, i sensed something different about myself... I didn't know what it was, but it almost felt like i wasnt... well... me. I started to get thirsty, and then hungry, so I called for help. Though just as I expected, no one came.

"Someone.. help... me" I prayed to god- ( since Riolu originally was a human, so its god, not arceus in case you were wondering.) -that someone would come help me.

My prayers were awnswered when a pokemon with a tail on fire ran over in a panic. "Are you okay?! What happened to you?!" The pokemon blabbed worriedly. "It doesn't seem... like anything is wrong...here," He grabed my arm and began to pull me up. "let me help you out."

"T-Thank you...- wait.. did you, a pokemon, just talk?!" I was astonished, so I had to ask. "well yeah, of course!" He replied like everything was natural! How can stuff like this happen to me?!

"Oh my god... I'm not going crazy... right? A pokemon that can talk?!" I was sweating, and I could tell this pokemon thought I was pretty crazy, and overreacting too. "Wah... but your a pokemon too!"

As soon as I heard this, I looked at my reflection in the water, and I think charmander trying to calm me down was why i didn't scream as loud as I could.

"N-no way.. this isnt a dream." It was alot to swallow all at once. I was a pokemon, talking to another pokemon, and they responded in words straight back to me!

"Well, anyhow, my name is charmander. whats yours?" He asked, his hand reaching out to shake. "Your acting like nothing is wrong!" I shouted, really shaken up. "God, Whats wrong with this place! Whats wrong with YOU?!"

Wow. So not only had my memory go poof, so did my human form and my language.

"S-sorry..." He whimpered and looked down at the sand. I realized i went a little too far, and stopped shouting. I needed to fix this...

I was going to apologize, but then suddenly charmander got pushed to the ground, making something fly out of his bag and onto the sandy terrain. "wha- hey watch it!" charmander growled after he rose from the ground.

Charmander muttered. "you bullies again. koffing and zubat."

'Who now? Koffing and Zubat? never heard of them.' I thought, not paying attention to the point of the situation. charmander was about to pick up the relic fragement when zubat pushed him back. Then he picked up the relic fragement. "weh-heh-heh. this is mine now."

I couldn't help to see what charmander would react like.

Moments passed and charmander did absolutely nothing. Nothing at all. Was he scared or something?

Zubat swooped in and picked the relic fragement up, and I was ashamed, just realizing that I could have done something to help.

"Hey I dont think thats yo-" I hadn't finished my sentance before koffing interupted me.

"Aww, Little chicken cant find the courage to get it back?

So much for giving a fuck.

"Wha-... " charmander whipspered, starting to tear up.

"See ya, chicken shits!" zubat called, heading into a nearby cave.

Almost instantly when they left our sight, charmander broke down in tears.

"N-no.. not m-my... precious treasure!" He wailed pitifully.

"charmander, calm down!" I pleaded. I know as a human I probaly didnt like seeing others in sorrow, it just... didnt feel right to watch this pokemon suffer... but again, what can i do? "What... did they take from you?" I asked suddenly out of curiosity.

"...ugh... " he wiped his snout, got up and started explaining. " Thats just a rock, but Its special to me...so-" He paused and started up again. " no, we dont have that kind of time! i,ll thank you later for this but please, come with me!"

I almost said no, but then i thought about how mean those pokemon were to him, and I know I cant just accept that kind of role. so i wanted to deal with it. "O-okay?" Was what came out of my mouth.

"T-Thank you! you wont regret this!" He actually leaned forward and HUGGED me.

(HAH, GAAAAAAAAAAY!)

C-charmander.. is it okay if you let me breath?" I gasped for air after a few seconds in the hug."Oh. Sorry! I... got too excited i guess!" He straightened himself up and took my paw. "cmon, lets go." He pushed me forward with those two words. Lets go.

* * *

I never saw the Inside of a cave before. and god knows why i ever would want to.

The place was a craphole. There were pokemon hanging from the ceiling, you couldnt find a dry spot if you tried, and plus the area had a bad feeling to it ...

we were walking for a long while when suddenly out of nowhere, we were attacked.

It happened when i picked up an Escape orb.

"Huh...? whats a shiny orb like this laying on the ground in this kind of a place?" I thought, aloud. "its very pretty... i think i'll keep it." I put it away (dont ask where) and turned to charmander, only to get hit, hard in the face.

I hit the ground with a loud thump, and sat up, looking at my attacker.

It was a anorith, and it hit HARD for its size.

Before I could get up and ask what the fuck was wrong with this guy, charmander was on top of the pokemon, clawing at its face with a powerful scratch attack. When anorith went down, charmander turned his gaze back at me. "A-Are you okay?" he asked, holding a arm out for me.

"I'm fine." I looked away and smiled. This pokemon already seemed caring and worrysome. I liked having him by my side.

"Hey uh, charmander?" I stirred, following charmander as we walked through the poorly lit room.

"Yes, Riolu?"

'Riolu...? Wait... oh yeah! I forgot, i turned into a riolu...' I stopped walking and dozed off unexpectedly. This made charmander bring up my question again, pulling me out of my deep thought process.

"Oh, sorry! Uh, I meant to ask why pokemon randomly attack us around here." I quickly blurt out. (this really reminds me of my first day in school. always being the fucking know-it-all, instantly attracting negitive attention. Why does this connect? It doesnt! It just reminds me of shit like this.)

"Oh, that? It happens in these types of places, but no one really knows why." Chararmander said, looking at the ceiling of the cave as if it were his first time here.

"Are we even there yet?" I asked,"I'm sick of all the damage we're taking! My leg feels weak and my chest hurts." I was limping on one leg, and bleeding from my forehead. It didnt exactly feel nice, so I couldn't help asking.

"Chill out, we should be there about now." Charmander replied also somewhat injured.

As if on cue, we spotted zubat and koffing, aproaching a dead end. Charmander ran up behind them and hollered angirly,"H-Hey! Give back what you took from me!"

"Well if it isnt the big chicken!" Zubat sneered.

* * *

Well thats all for chapter one, I hoped you liked it! If you did, stay tuned for chapter 2! -Groovy


	2. Chapter 2: A battle with Satan

"Zubat! And Koffing too!" I hollered. "Give it back!"

"And why should we?" Koffing puffed. "From what we have heard from you, this thing seems valuble. So fuck off!"

"Please!" Charmander cried. "Thats my personal treasure! It means everything to me!"

"What part of 'Fuck off!' didn't you hear?" Zubat laughed, flying in circles around charmander and me. "If you want it so badly, come get it!"

Here I was, with charmander, ( 'Bout to fucking kill someone.) growling from anger. We had a chance of winning but also a chance we would lose. I didn't think it was wise to jump in a fight without a strategy, but thats the only option I had from the beginning.

I ran to charmander, and explained my thoughts.

"I think we are going to have to fight them." I muttered darkly.

"Violence shouldn't be the awnswer though...!" He protested. I was just as uncomfortable as charmander was in this situation, but we did not seem to have a choice.

"Charmander, we dont have any choice. These idiots wont listen to reason. But I can only fight if you'll do it with me." I stared at him.

He turned and looked at me. His eyes sparkled blue, and he seemed to understand. There was no turning back, we would fight right here and now, And we would be victorious.

"Alright, riolu." He turned to look at the two enemy pokemon. "I,ll fight. I wont cower!"

'Thats the spirit!' I thought, smiling. Did I just do that? Did I really change such doubt into strong confidence? It felt great to participate in action like this, because not only was I helping a pokemon in need, I was beating the shit out of the bad guys! Maybe when I was a human I enjoyed that. But Right now, I cant think about these things right now! Lets go! My first battle!

* * *

Charmander went first, releasing a white-hot ember straight at koffing. The attack missed; barely. "Darn!" He spat. I didnt know really what I was doing, so I just tried to run up and punch zubat. Jumping in the air,(Im using a different move set so anyone who gets their little attitude might wanna sit the fuck down. Just sayin, hehe!) I punched zubat as hard as I could with what was a unexpected match punch. "Gueh!" He cried out, landing straight into the wall. "Urghh... your gonna get it now.." He got up quickly, suprisingly not too bashed up. "Feel this!" He used gust to throw me back, and then he was on me in seconds, making it so that i was stuck. When he saw this, he smiled evily and started using wing attack.

All I could feel were hard painful slaps one by one. The pain I was receiving was truly agonizing. "I guess you remembered.." He laughed Cruely. "Flying types will demolish fighting types!" It felt like my energy was being drained rapidly. I opened my mouth to scream but no words came out. Was I a goner already?

"Get the heck off him!" Someone suddenly yelled.

Suddenly charmander was on zubat in no time at all, using ember until zubat was a distance from me. I looked at charmander, and then myself. I didn't like to admit it, but we were beat up pretty badly. The good side of this was that zubat and koffing were too. "Finish zubat off! He said before jumping at koffing.

"Get over here you..." I growled, walking towards the fallen, but not defeated, villian. My footsteps were as loud as thunder, my face was covered in sweat, and my heart ft like it would just explode out of my chest. "This is for hurting me!" I picked him up with just one arm and shoved him roughly against the wall. "This is for hurting charmander!" I punched his face as hard as I could. "And this is for taking the wrong path as a pokemon!" I yelled in raged and punched him one last time, obviously overdoing it. I let him slump to the ground and turned, starting to go to charmander.

"W-Wait..." He coughed, severly hurt. (Not that riolu cares, right everybody? xD)

"What do you want now, bully?" I asked, panting from the amount of energy I spent.

"Who... who the fuck are you?" He managed.

"Me? Heh.." I chuckled and started walking away. "I'm your worst nightmare."

Charmander had just koffing give up the relic fragement as I went up beside him.

"Grruuhh.. how are you so strong?" Koffing wheezed. "..." Charmander said nothing, and I already knew why. He told me he didnt like violence... this was his way of showing it, perhaps.

"Cmon riolu," Charmander looked at me. "lets get out of here!"

* * *

The calm beach waters were crashing over the sand, and the krabby who were blowing bubbles when charmander first arrived at the beach, were now long gone.

There was sunlight still, and just enough to see the way out of beach cave.

"Were finally out!" Charmander cheered

Thank god for that. It was extremely tiring. the maze in the cave was hortiffic. it was like a dungeon...

"Uh... riolu?" He turned around once we were at the shoreline. "I need to get clear with some things..."

"Like what?" I asked. I actually totally forgot how I even got here! We were so focused on getting the treasure back, that i ignored all my mysterious problems!

"Well how did you get here? Who are you?"

"I was.. once a human. I know it. But I cant..." I tried to think about before I came here. Absolutely nothing. What did happen to me before is a total mystery...

" I cant remember what happened"

"A human... you were a human... wow..." Charmander's eyes sparkled. "Ive onlyheard about humans in fairy tales... oh um... about your memory.. you really forgot it all?

'It looks like he actually believes me! Did he form some sort of bond to me?' I thought for a little while, and then charmander asked 1 final question.

"If you... have no place to go... can you... form a exploration team with me?" Charmander asked, staring at me hopefully.

'Exploration what?' I tilted my head, slightly confused.

"An exploration team is a group of pokemon who get to go on job requests, and find treasure, and other stuff! its an adventurers dream! Plus, I think we get a place to stay." Charmander babbled.

I had to think about this... 'I really have no place else to go, my memory is gone and im a pokemon... Maybe its okay to stay with this pokemon for the time being. Maybe i,ll find more about myself...' I looked at charmander. '... while making this little guy happy. Alright, its settled.'

"Alright, I,ll pair up with you."

"Yes!" Charmander thrust his fist up into the air, and jumped around.

"Follow me! we can get signed up right away!"

* * *

The guild. A silent place on the outside, but what we didnt know was that on the inside it was very lively. Exploration teams would do jobs, the famous guildmaster wigglytuff would probaly be eating a perfect apple, and the workers like crogunk and chimecho ( dont know if i spelled that correctly..) would be doing god knows what on those grounds.

Of course, charmander and riolu didn't know this yet. It was going to be a long ride.

And of course, It all starts with stepping on a fucking grate that looks really fragile.

"Here I am again." Charmander whispered, confidently. "but I've got riolu with me now. I can be brave..."

Me and charmander slowly walked forward, then he stopped me.

"See that grate over there? I think its pretty obvious what to do, but just in case you still dont know what im trying to say, i,ll go first." Charmander said, walking onto the grate.

Suddenly, we heard a voice suprisingly loud and clear, but from under us!

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Whose footprint?"

"eeh.." I blinked.

charmander trembled for a few moments, then looked up, saying nothing. At this point i didnt care that charmander was a coward. He was a nice pokemon, nice being a trait you dont see from people very often anymore.

The voice paused, then resumed a few heartbeats later.

"The footprint is charmander's, the footprint is charmander's!" The voice called. "We see ( in this part, in the game they somehow knew the main character was there. so just go with this.) another pokemon with you! Get him to step up!"

Remember what I said about a FRAGILE grate? Thats why im worried. I hope when I was a human I wasnt fat or anything, because if those pounds carry over to the pokemon world, I might go right down that chimney like santa.

Plus, the pokemon below can see my crotch! If you look up from belo-

"Hey! Get on the grate!"

Snapped from my thoughts, I quickly walked onto the poorly covered hole.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" The voice rang. "Whose footprint?"

"The footprint is... The footprint...erm..."

I tilted my head. Was something wrong with my feet? whats going on here?

Another voice rang out, this one was very loud.

"DIGLETT, WHATS THE ISSUE?" It yelled. "WHY CANT YOU IDENTIFY THE FOOTPRINT?"

Charmander wore a confused look, and me a downright "What the hell is going on?" face.

"Sorry for the long wait, as its true your kind isnt common around here, you dont seem like bad pokemon. Alright then. Go in."

This was it. We were going to be explorers!

Charmander and I walked slowly to the door, then charmander turned to look at me.

"You ready, riolu?" He asked.

I looked straight back at him.

"You know I am."


End file.
